powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Absorption
Absorption is the fifteenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. This episode marks where Joe Shih loses his Time Force Silver powers. Synopsis to be added Plot The Hyperforce Rangers attempt to make there way to Joe while remaining inconspicuous. Joe recognizes Vesper in the crowd and attempts to maintain his cover as "Maxwell" by dispatching one of the teens, the lobster armed mutant Jackson, to deal with her stating that she may be dangerous. Napoleon is alerted by Jackson to the detection of someone or something from the future. Joe tells Napoleon that he will deal with the problem, but not wanting to risk losing the proton accelerator for their beacon to initiate the "Absorption", Napoleon instead chooses to have himself and Joe retreat to another room in the building while alerting the mutant teens to deal with the threat. Jack tries to create a diversion and lure some of the mutant teens away by saying there is free ice cream, but only succeeds in distracting Chloe instead. Jack resigns himself to pretending to be a mutant using a boot. Under Marv's advisement, Chloe then decides to "Power Streak" by stripping off Detective Song's coat and damaging it in process, much to Song's dismay, before running away from the crowd of mutants. Vesper uses her hologram ability to look like a lizard mutant and distracts even more mutants into looking for a lost purse and dog. Joe convinces Napoleon to let him go back and deal with the problem and uses the opportunity to go invisible to tamper with the proton accelerator. Marv goes to help Vesper escape the mutants while Eddie comes to Chloe's aid and destroys an incoming barrel, hurting Chloe in the process. Eddie and Chloe then combine their powers to create a wall of water to wash many of the mutant teens away. With Joe taking too long to reply back, Napoleon checks on the proton accelerator and catches "Maxwell" in the process of tampering with it. Napoleon reprimands Joe physically, but Joe manages to barely talk himself out of the situation as the two retreat from the hideout with the proton accelerator to the barge. Detective Song takes the Hyperforce Rangers back to S.P.D.'s headquarters for severely botching the mission to retrieve the proton accelerator. Cruger and Song separate the Hyperforce Rangers into different cells and begin to interrogate them more severely after Cruger learns from S.P.D.'s main command that there is no "H-Squad" or S.P.D. division on the planet Kaien. While being interrogated, each Hyperforce Ranger takes a different tactic to dealing with Cruger and Song. Chloe refuses commands to power down and acts overall aloof. Vesper cracks dog jokes, howls from her cell, and morphs; forgetting that S.P.D. was already aware that she could. Eddie is unable to take the pressure, freaking out completely. He cracks, spilling his guts within only a literal matter of seconds, but Cruger and Song are unable to fully comprehend due to the speed at which he had said it. Cruger tries to confirm Eddie's story with Jack, who will only recite his rank and serial number. Cruger then tries again with Marv who becomes the most confrontational of the five. Back at the barge, Joe continues to tamper with the proton accelerator while hooking it up to the beacon. Joe attempts to warn one of the more trustful teens, the turtle legged mutant Carl, to leave before it is too late. Napoleon overhears Joe and notices that he is tampering with the proton accelerator yet again. Enraged, Napoleon decides that "Maxwell" can't be trusted and attempts to have him eliminated. Joe blows his cover and reveals that he is with Time Force. Unable to defeat Napoleon in a head on head confrontation, Joe attempts to destroy the proton accelerator. The proton is accelerator is activated instead, badly injuring Joe and vaporizing Napoleon. The pulse makes S.P.D. aware that the beacon has been activated and the Hyperforce Rangers are released to deal with the problem; with Song giving the Hyperforce Rangers a "one use" healing charge replica. The stolen time ship lands and "The Leader" appears. The proton accelerator is removed from the beacon and given to Velchanos to repair the stolen time ship. Scorpina relays to "The Leader" that the ship is being repaired, but the reboot sequence has initiated a security protocol requiring a Time Force signature. "The Leader" begins to absorb the life force energy of the mutant teens, but Joe interferes. The saved mutant teens try to flee as the Hyperforce Rangers arrive within their Hyper Zords. Eddie, with Chloe's help, uses S.P.D.'s "one use" healing charge replica to heal Joe making "The Leader" aware to their presence. Jack then damages "The Leader" with a barrage of missiles. "The Leader" tosses Joe while taking his morpher and, despite Vesper's efforts to protect the mutant teens, finishes to absorb their life force energy. "The Leader" then returns to the stolen time ship, activating it with the stolen morpher, and re-enters the time stream. The Hyperforce Rangers activate their own healing charge technology to revive Carl, but don't have enough energy to revive the other mutant teens. Detective Song contacts the Hyperforce Rangers to say that S.P.D. will take care of the unconscious mutant teens. The Hyperforce Rangers then board their time ship as Alpha 55 sets the tracking signal to Joe's stolen morpher and enters the time stream to chase after the stolen time ship. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (Time Force Silver Ranger) *Zac Eubank - Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) Errors *Yoshi Sudarso is not credited in the intro. Notes *Zac Eubank has a brief NPC cameo appearance in this episode, reprising his role as Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, the leader of S.P.D.'s earth division and eventual S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)